Love After Love
by Cherry Elennayuki Hana
Summary: "Aku bisa membayarmu, berapapun yang kau inginkan, cukup sebutkan saja nominalnya!" gerutu yeoja cantik itu sambil merogoh tas tangan merahnya hendak meraih buku ceknya sebelum suara berat dan dalam Yunho membuatnya membeku. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bibirmu saja sudah cukup? Nona Kim Jaejoong?"-YunJae GS!-


Cherry Elennayuki Hana, proudly present :

Chapter one : I'm Your Trouble

"Mwo?" Yunho terkekeh pelan. Mata musangnya menatap yeoja berambut almond ikal di hadapannya dengan geli. Ia sudah menduga dengan cukup tepat bagaimana reaksi yeoja yang terkenal suka terpancing emosinya itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah, seperti aku saja yang perlu padamu." Ujar Yunho santai sambil memainkan sedotan jus jeruknya. Sudut bibir hatinya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Tapi permintaanmu tidak masuk akal!" seru yeoja dengan big-doe eyes dan bibir plum yang mengerucut, tampak sekali ia sedang kesal.

"Aku bisa membayarmu, berapapun yang kau inginkan, cukup sebutkan saja nominalnya!" gerutu yeoja cantik itu sambil merogoh tas tangan merahnya hendak meraih buku ceknya sebelum suara berat dan dalam Yunho membuatnya membeku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bibirmu saja sudah cukup? Nona Kim Jaejoong?"

Love After Love

Pair : Yun (fem) Jae-GS!-

Cast : All of TVXQ's member and other

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : They're not mine! They belong to theyself!

Warning! Don't like don't read, just RnR, Genderswitch for Kim Jaejoong, some typo(s)

Enjoy the Story

"Cukup dengan bibirmu aku bisa menjamin yeoja seindah dirimu tidak akan terdampar atau membusuk di balik jeruji besi." Lanjut Yunho lalu terkekeh pelan membuat Jaejoong merengut.

"Ini sama saja dengan memerasku!" bentak Jaejoong sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Jelas sekali yeoja cantik itu sedang tersulut amarahnya.

"Eits.. tenang nona manis, jangan terbawa emosi. Seharusnya memang sah-sah saja aku memerasmu. It pun permintaanku tidak sulit untuk kau penuhi," ujar Yunho dengan sangat perlahan, diraihnya beberapa helai rambut yeoja dengan kulit sepucat salju di hadapannya.

"Aku juga melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan pemerasan!" geram Jaejoong sambil menyentakkan kepalanya hingga helai-helai rambutnya yang halus lolos dari jemari Yunho.

"Oh, ya? Ah kurasa itu ide yang cukup bagus, kita bisa bersama-sama masuk penjara, kupikir bercinta di balik jeruji besi yang sempit cukup mengasyikkan juga," Yunho berkata dengan suara yang diriang-riangkan.

"Dasar namja yadong! Pikiranmu itu sangat kotor, kau tahu?" hardik Jaejoong sambil meraih tasnya hendak bangkit dan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan namja berambut brunette yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Namun sekali lagi, Yunho berhasil membuat sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

"Jangan bilangnya kau dengan mudahnya telah melupakan apa yang kau perbuat pada hyungku." Jemari Jaejoong bergetar, untuk pertama kalinya big doe eyes nya bertemu langsung dengan mata musang yang tajam itu. Mata yang entah kenapa rasanya bukan pertama kali ia lihat.

"Jung YunJae.." Jajoong menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar nama itu meluncur dari bibir Yunho. Ternyata namja di hadapannya memang tidak berbohong. Namja maskulin itu tahu tentang kejahatannya di masa lalu, persis seperti apa yang diingatkan oleh namja itu sebelumnya. Tapi, kejadian itu sudah cukup lama.. 5 tahun Jaejoong gunakan untuk menenangkan dirinya bahwa hal yang ia perbuat tidak akan ada yang tahu dan tidak akan berdampak pada hidupnya kini.

Namun sekarang, Jaejoong kembali mendongak menatap Yunho ketakutan setelah sebelumnya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, ternyata keyakinan yang ia bangun selama lima tahun telah runtuh.

"Aku…"

"Hm?" Yunho mengangkat alisnya, menunggu keputusan Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku setuju!" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Setuju apa?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Namun seketika senyum itu lenyap saat namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Jantungnya sekejap berhenti berdetak sebelum berpacu dengan sangat kencang.

"Astaga, anak muda jaman sekarang." Suara seorang nenek yang duduk tak jauh dari Yunho membuat namja tampan itu tersadar, dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah keluar dari restaurant itu. Bunyi high heelsnya menunjukkan langkahnya yang terburu-buru.

Yunho menyeringai sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya pelan , manis. Yunho terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum bangkit dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Jae kau lagi-lagi tidak fokus. Sebenarnya ada apa?" suara lumba-lumba yang terdengar gemas bercampur kesal membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"M..mian Junchan ," namja berpostur berisi dan berwajah cenderung imut yang dipanggil Junchan itu tampak cemberut.

"Sudah berapa kali kularang kau memanggilku begitu. Aku ini koreografermu dan aku lebih tua darimu. Dasar tidak punya rasa hormat!" Jaejoong tersenyum geli, ia sangat suka mendengar koreografernya itu mengomel. Walaupun namja tapi sangat cerewet seperti ahjumma-ahjumma.

"Iya deeh, Kim Junsu oppaa.." goda Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Huwaa.. geli sekali mendengarmu memanggilku oppa, panggil saja aku Junchan lagi!" Jaejoong sweatdropped, jelas sekali Junsu adalah orang yang ababil (?).

"By the gay, kau sudah memutuskan siapa namja untuk video klip terbarumu, Jae?" Tanya Junsu sambil mengotak-atik ponsel silvernya.

"By the way, Junchan. Not by the gay."

"Ya apalah itu, tidak penting kau mengkritik Englishku yang di atas rata-rata, cukup jawab saja pertanyaanku." Ujar Junsu dengan cuek.

Jaejoong mencibir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, "Molla.. bagaimana kalau Soo Man ahjussi." Usul Jaejoong dengan asal sambil mendudukkan diri di lantai ruangan studio dancenya itu.

PLAK

"Ya! Junchan kau kasar sekali!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil meringis kesakitan setelah kepalanya ditepuk majalah.

"Sembarangan kau, video klipmu sudah harus di realease 2 minggu lagi sementara kau masih bersantai begini!"

"Please deh Junchan, di agensi kita kan banyak namja tampan, Siwon oppa, Choi Minho, dan boyband-boyband lainnya." Uajar Jaejoong sambil lalu.

"Mereka semua tidak bisa, mereka juga sibuk dengan promo album masing-masing dan sebagian memulai debut akting. Kalau memang mereka bisa juga tidak mungkin aku menyuruhmu mencari model pria!"

"Cerewet sekali ah, Yoochun oppa yang menejerku saja tidak complain," cibir Jaejoong sambil berbaring di atas lantai kayu itu.

"Masalahnya ada bagian dance yang melibatkan model pria ini, Yoochun dan kau itu sama-sama bodoh dan malas mana bisa diandalkan."

Junsu berhenti mengoceh ketika dirasanya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang juga sepupunya itu telah tertidur pulas. Mau tak mau Junsu merasa iba juga. Yeoja itu sudah seharian menekuni jadwal sebagai penyanyi dan kini harus berlatih dance hingga larut malam.

"Merepotkan." Junsu menggerutu sambil menyentil jidat Jaejoong sebelum mengangkat yeoja itu ke luar ruangan.

*L.A.L*

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, sinar keemasan tampak menyinari wajahnya. Tunggu, sinar matahari dapat menerobos masuk ke kamarnya sudah pasti menunjukkan satu hal.

Dengan cepat diraihnya jam wekernya di atas laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Jarum pendek di angka 9 sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong mengumpat keras dan melempar penunjuk waktu yang malang itu ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah mandi kilat, Jaejoong mengenakan setelan kasualnya yang biasa, kaos putih longgar dan skiny jeans panjang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Tak perlu make up, pikir Jaejoong panic karena ia sudah harus ada di gedung agensinya 30 menit lagi.

Dengan tergesa ia berlari menuju mobil silvernya yang terparkir di garasi setelah sebelumnya mengenakan sepatu kets dan menyambar jepit untuk menjepit rambutnya dengan asal-asalan.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintunya dan duduk di kursi kemudi ia merasa ada yang memerhatikannya, namun ia mengabaikannya dan menutup pintu mobil. Baru pada saat ia menoleh ke kiri jantungnya serasa hendak melompat ke lehernya.

Jung Yunho, namja dengan pakaian serba hitam ditambah dengan kacamata yang juga berwarna hitam duduk dengan manis di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Penguntit! Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan di mobilku?" hardik Jaejoong, nafasnya memburu.

"Kau bisa membuatku serangan jantung dasar namja brengsek!" maki Jaejoong dengan wajah yang agak kurang enak dipandang.

"Bibirmu indah tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari sana sangat kotor, bagaimana kalau kita cuci?" geram Yunho rendah, mau tak mau ia kesal juga dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Apa maumu ?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap mata tajam namja berwajah kecil itu.

"Aku mau bibirmu." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Dasar maniak! Kemarin kan sudah!" gerutu Jaejoong, di dahinya muncul kernyitan yang sangat dalam.

"Memangnya sekali saja cukup?"

"MWO?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Memangnya ia harus selalu meladeni nafsu Jung mesum itu?

"Kalau kau pikir sekali saja cukup kau salah besar, butuh banyak tenaga untuk membungkam bibirku agar tidak lepas bicara pada polisi." Bisik Yunho setelah mendekat pada Jaejoong sehingga yeoja itu memundurkan dirinya sampai punggungnya membentur jendela mobil.

"Namja yadong!" maki Jaejoong sambil mendorong Yunho sekuat tenaga, namun bagi Yunho hanya sentakan kecil.

"Sekarang hanya ada dua pilihan, you kiss me or I rape you?" rasanya Jaejoong ingin menampar namja di hadapannya saat ini juga. Jelas sekali otak namja itu tidak pernah dicuci. Kotor. Sangat kotor.

Dengan geram diraihnya tengkuk Yunho dengan kasar.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Jae? Kau sudah dapat model prianya?" Tanya Junsu sambil melahap es krim vanilla. Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan dengan kesal. Baru saja tiba sudah ditanya-tanya. Mood yeoja itu tampak sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Bibirnya tampak lebih bengkak dari biasanya.

"Ah bagus Jae! Kau memang pintar memilih, dia cukup tampan." Ujar Junsu riang membuat Jaejoong melongo tidak mengerti.

"Apa sih maksudmu Junchan? Aku tidak mengerti, aku bahkan belum memilih model yang pas." Ujar Jaejoong sambil merebut es krim Junsu dan menjilatnya dengan kalap. Sepertinya yeoja itu ingin menghilangkan rasa bibir Yunho di bibirnya.

"Lalu itu siapa?" Tanya Junsu lalu menunjuk ke belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang menyeringai kepadanya. Diturunkannya kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya dan mengedip menggoda pada Jaejoong. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari namja maniak itu masih mengikutinya.

"Aigoo sangat cocok! Ayo kita segera syuting!"

"Mwo? Kapan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan bibir belepotan es krim.

"Sekarang Jae! Aku siapkan van dulu." Jejoong hanya menatap nanar kepergian junsu. Dan menoleh untuk menatap horror Yunho.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya terkekeh geli.

*L.A.L*

"Kita hanya punya waktu seminggu untuk syuting MV-mu Jae, jadi jangan buat masalah." Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan sinis, sejak tadi namja duckbutt itu selalu mengoceh. Yoochun, namja berjidat lebar yang notabene manajernya saja hanya terdiam dan sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

"Lokasinya keren!" puji Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Junsu.

"Wait Junchan, kenapa sudah menentukan lokasi? Bukankah konsepnya saja belum disusun?" sela Jaejoong, rambutnya yang kini terurai ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi itu tampak indah.

"Kalau menunggumu, konsepnya saja baru akan selesai setelah Yoochun hyung menikah dengan Soo Man ahjussi." Yoochun mendadak hampir terjatuh dari posisinya yang sedang menyandar pada van mendengar sindiran Junsu yang menyangkut-nyangkut (?) namanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jun?" Tanya Yoochun serak.

"Abaikan manusia berjidat luas yang tidak berguna itu, ayo kita tinjau lokasi!" Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahunya melihat Junsu pergi diikuti Jaejoong dan Yunho. Tak lama mata sipitnya kembali fokus pada white i-Phone 5-nya.

.

.

.

"Junchaan.."

" Apa? Sudah jangan rewel!" Junsu menarik lengan bajunya yang sedari tadi ditarik-tarik Jaejoong.

"Kau memang tega!" Jaejoong menepuk pantat Junsu dengan keras membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Tega apanya? Ini konsep terbrilian yang pernah ada!" seru Junsu dengan bersemangat.

"Dance yang seperti itu kan tidak perlu," gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kenal dimana si Yunho? Boleh juga kau, namja itu sangat supel dan ramah.. lihat saja." Junsu menatap Yunho yang sedang tertawa bersama seorang yeoja penata rias. Tidak tahu saja Junsu kalau Yunho sedang menggoda yeoja yang memang terlihat cukup manis itu.

"Junchaan, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku mau konsepnya diganti! Jadi bagaimana kalau ceritanya model prianya ini aku siksa, kubunuh, dan terakhir kubuang mayatnya ke kolam teratai." Seringai Jaejoong puas.

"PLAK!"

"Aish Junchaan kau kira dipukul dengan majalah setebal itu tidak sakit apa?!"

*TBC*

Review Pleaaaseeee *bow*


End file.
